Neopets: Story of the Wocky Wonder
by Neo Elf Warrior
Summary: This was one of the first stories I wrote under the user: wockywonder444, I'm now bringing it back for all to read. This is a story about my neopet that I had a long time ago, I turned our adventures into the story. There's a surprising ending too! R&R pl
1. Prologue Chapter One: A Special Friend

Neopets:  
Story of The Wocky Wonder  
Prologue  
He opened his eyes for the first time. He looked at me with a puzzled look. He was definatley the one for me. I picked him up and I felt him cuddle in my arms. His green and pink fur felt silky against my bare arms. He was small enough to fit in my palm. He stood up in my hand and looked at me again with the same face. He tilted his head and gave a peep. I chuckled and went to the desk. "This is the one I want." I said, he took him from me and put him on the table. He gave me 550 Neopoints to start with, and a newbie pack which is an assortmant of items for newbies.   
"Thank you." I said. The Uni nodded and I went to my newly built neo home. It was made of wood with fine carvings on the furniture like dressers, cabinets and fine wooden chairs. In the Den, in the corner, I had bought a nice fluffy bed and food and water containers. There my new neopet slept that night. But before the night began, I introduced him to the house. First the Kitchen, then the Dining room, and then the den again. I took him to my room and laid him on the bed. He was just born so he couldn't stand. He lay in a ball with his eyes in wonder. Wonder! That's it, his name is Wonder!  
  
Chapter 1  
A Special Friend  
(1 month Later)  
  
Wonder sat in amazment of the breakfast he had before him. There was sausage, and pancakes, eggs and bacon, toast and Jam, freshly cooked Sausage and Pepperoni Omelettes. Everything he ever dream of having in one meal. His mouth dropped open. He began to munch on what was set before him. He took a drink of the nice cold Rasberry Smoothie that was given to him. He looked at Jack in surprise, "Jack," He said, "Where did you get all of this stuff. We could never afford such a meal before."  
"The basements loaded with food." he said. Wonder got down from his seat and went down the stairs. The basement smelled of fresh meat and frozen goods and different drinks and sweets. He ran back up the stairs.   
"Jack!" He said, "'You know how much food is down there!" Jack nodded. "How did you get all that! Stuff costs money you know! And money is something we don't have."  
"Not anymore." Jack pulled out his bank card it read:  
  
Name: Jack Dareld  
User Name: legolasprinceofmirkw  
Password: (Like I'm going to tell you my password) *******  
Account size: Super Gold Plus  
Money: 15,000  
  
"Plus the 1000 I have in my pocket." By that time Wonder fainted. He sat up again.   
"Where in all of Neopia did you get that money." Wonder asked.  
"The Stock Market went up 10.5%. I invested alot of money in that you know." A smile flew across Jack's face. He looked at his watch. "Why don't we go see the battle dome fights today? huh? What do you think" There wasn't anything else in the world that he enjoyed, so he said, except battle dome fights. He always wanted to be in a fight. But didn't have the courage to actually do it. Wonder nodded,  
"Oh yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes!!" He shouted. And they were off.  
  
At the Battle Dome, it was crowded as usual. Jack stepped in another line to sign up for a life time free pass to the Battle Dome. 5000 Neopoints was all it took. He charged it and they both got passes.   
They sat in the middle row of the left column. That was an excellent view. The doors opened and a small Kiko stepped out. He was red, but with a different bandage on his head. It was a square bandage instead of an X. His eyes were dark green and he wore Kiko Claws, A very good Battle Item. He also bore a Kiko Helm and Kiko sheild on his back. He roarred aloud trying to be fierce but all that came out was his cute call: "Kiko!!!!"   
On the other side a Gelert stepped out. She was red with green leaves all around. Obviously a Strawberry Gelert. She wore Gelert Tail Armor, and A Gelert wand was equipped to her right hand. She stood up on two feet to show off her Gelert Chest Plate. That Battle was on.  
  
First up the Kiko bounced over to his opponent and scracthed her with his Kiko Claws followed by a cautious attack which merely maid her flinch. She seemed unfased by the scratches. Secretly she had used her Gelert Chest Plate and that took the full blow of the attack. She jumped to the side and fired a gust of wind out of her Gelert Wand which sent the Kiko flying against the wall. Then out of no where, the Kiko used the Blue Frost Cannon, pushing him further into the wall. The Gelert tried to dodge the attack but was hit in the right leg. The leg was frozen to the ground. She tried to get free, but couldn't, she was a sitting duck.  
As the battle went on Wonder was on the edge of his seat in the intense heat of battle. He shouted yeah! or boo! yeah get 'em! He obviously took favor with the Kiko. He drew his eyes away from the battle a minute while the Neodog man passed by. He nudged Jack. "Jack can you buy me a hot dog." Jack nodded.  
"Sir I'll take one hotdog." he said.  
"That'll be 20 Neopoints" The Hot dog man said. Jack tossed him the neopoints followed by the tossing of the hotdog. Jack gave it to Wonder and they continued to watch.  
  
The Kiko once again used his Kiko Claws, only this time they worked. The Gelert was still frozen and was trying to get her leg free. She wasn't thinking about the battle anymore. She took hard blow to the chest and she fell back. The ice broke and she got back up again. She Used her Poison Snowball and knocked the Kiko unconscious. The Battle was over. Glory, the Strawberry Gelert, won.  
Wonder sharnk back. He frowned, but then cheered for Glory. She was presented a trophy and she exited the Battle Dome. The Owner of the Kiko, carried him out of the Battle dome and went to congratulate his opponent. That was custom to all neopet battles.  
Jack looked down at Wonder, "Well what do you think. We've got life time passes. We can go every day if you like." Wonder nodded jumping up and down. He took another bite of his half eaten hot dog and they left the battle dome. They decided to go to the park awhile and enjoy the afternoon breeze.  
  
At the park there were hundreds of neopets playing on the playground equipment. Wonder ran to the slides as Jack sat down on a bench. Wonder climbed the red painted equipment and onto the green slides. He went down the first one and landed in the sand. He climbed back up and sled down a different one. When he was in the sand, he bumped into another neopet. A Yellow Kacheek, she had silky black eyes and beautifly combed hair. He brushed the sand off her. "Sorry about that," he said.  
"No problem. Say, are you knew around here? I've never seen you before." she asked.   
"No not really, I've lived on Bruce Drive for a Month now. But this is only like me 3rd time at the park." Wonder replied.  
"Oh," she started to draw in the sand. She drew a stand of some kind. She tugged at him to come down and see. He was almost on the first step but turned around. "This is my idea to build a lemonade stand." He nodded,  
"It looks great!" He said. "But why did you draw yourself with a frown?"   
"We're poor. We don't have money. That's why... I'm trying to sell lemonade for money. He can barely afford food." she said. she gave a long sigh. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Jewel. That's my owner." She pointed to a young man over sitting by Jack.   
"I'm Wonder, and that's my owner. Say... I'll be rigth back don't go away." Wonder ran over to Jack. He whispered something to him. Jack nodded. He put his hand on the shoulder of Jewel's owner sitting right next to him. "Hi, I'm Jack."   
"Allan." He said,   
"Allan. My neopet tells me that you need some food and maybe a little money." Allan turned his head.   
"How did you know?"  
"Jewel told me" Wonder said, "We'd be happy to give you some food and money. OOOH! I know! You could sell your Neohome and com live with us! We've got more than enough food and room for us. I can move into Jacks room and you and Jewel can have mine!" Allan jumped up.   
"You'd do that? For me?" Jack nodded.  
"Like he said we have more than enough food and room. We also can give you a little extra money."   
"Oh don't worry about that, I'm gonna sell our Home. Thank you sooooo much. Jewel! Jewel! Come here"  
  
And this was the start of a friendship that would never fade. For both Human, and Neopet. 


	2. Chapter Two: Anoter New Friendship

Neopets:  
The Story of the Wocky Wonder  
  
Chapter 2  
Another New Friendship  
(1 week After Jewel and Allan Moved in)  
Wonder rubbed his sleepy eyes and sat up. He was covered by a wocky blanket and couldn't see. He started to wrestle with the blanket. He stopped a moment, he gave a good whiff of the air. Breakfast! He'd nearly forgotten he bounded out of his bed and into the kitchen. He saw Jack fixing breakfast. Today was the same fancy meal as everyday. He loved his life. He had the best owner. The best friends, and as far as he was concerned the best breakfast ever.  
Allan came out of his room with Jewel and they sat down. Wonder had already eaten breakfast and was laying on the couch watching The Wocky In Wonderland. He loved that show. Especially because he was in it, well he'd like to think so.   
Jewel munched on some BBQ Omlette, and scarfed down a pattie of sausage. She licked her lips and took a drink of her nice, cold Chocolate and Mint Slushie. After she was done she gave her dishes to Jack. He had to bend down to get them. "Thank you," she said, and she walked to the couch where Wonder was watching Wocky in Wonderland.   
Since it had been a rerun, Wonder said, "Do you wanna whatch anything." He tossed her the remote.   
"Sure." she flipped through the channels. There was a news bulletin on channel 14. They both watched in amazement:  
  
"Today at 12:00 PM, there will be a battle Dome fight like there's never been before. A novice Battler named Jared, has challenged Balthazzar to a fight. He claims that he is sick and tired of Balthazzar destroying his property and wants to get him back." They showed a picture of Balthazzar and the two neopets shrank back and huttled together under a blanket. They both were shaking.   
"Wait a minute," Wonder said, "That's gonna be at the battle Dome right?"  
"Right." Jewel looked at him with one of those 'Don't You Even Think About It' looks.  
"Hey Jack!" He got up off the couch and ran to the kitchen. She put her head into a paw. "Oh brother."  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen Wonder hopped up and down at Jacks feet while he ate his breakfast. "Jack, Jack!" Wonder said. "Can we go to the battle dome today?"  
"Who'e fighting?" he asked. He swallowed and took a drink of the Tangy Slush he held.  
"Balthazzar and a novice, whatever that means." Jack coughed up his drink.   
"Puah! Balthazzar!" he coughed. "Are you sure." Jewel walked in nodding. "Well I don't see why not?" He looked at Allan.   
"I guess we could go. We do have passes. When is it?" he asked.  
"12:00." Wonder said.  
"Alright, it's settled then." Jack stood up and began to clean the table off. "We've got two hours so you two find something to do."   
"Okay." Jewel said, she ran back to the couch and flipped the news back on. It wasn't the Battle Dome bulletin anymore so she shut it off. Wonder came in and got on the freshly carved coffee table. He lay down and closed his eyes. Jewel got on too.   
"Wonder," she said, "You wanna go out back? 'n' play on the playground"   
"Uh," He whisphered something to her.   
"Ooh! You're right!" she nodded, "Let's go to my room. We can do something in there." Before the had time to enter the room, Jack and Allan were putting on their shoes, as if going somewhere. They both looked at their owners. Wonder said, "Where are you going." Jack looked down at him. He began to wag his tail. Jack looked at Allan. Allan nodded, Jack said,  
"We're going out." Wonder tilted his head. "To the.... uh.... Money Tree! Yeah that's it. So you two can stay home." They both shrank back in fear. They had never been home alone before. Plus the new scare of the hour, the mighty faerie hunter Balthazzar, they hugged eachother tightly and closed their eyes. Jewel let go and went over to Allan.  
"But....but..... You can't leave us hear." She said. "You... uh.... can't! Yeah, we need.... uh.... food! yeah, and water!" She looked over at Wonder. He shrugged.  
"I think what she's trying to say," he began, "is that were...." He thought a moment. Telling his own owner that he was scared of some faerie catcher. He stood tall, but then slumped down again. "We're afraid that Balthazzar is going to eat us!" Allan looked at Jack.  
"I'll stay." He whispered something to Jack, and handed him some money secretly.  
"Ok. You two be good now." he said, and Jack left the house.   
  
  
Hours later, Jack returned home. He had with him to neatly rapped boxes. He handed one to Allan. Allan gave a call, "Wonder! Jewel! Come here a minute. They both came and ran even faster when they saw the packages. Jack bent down and set the package down. Allan did the same. Wonder began to tare at the rapping paper. he threw off the bow. He cut the tape with his nicely cut claws, and opened it. Inside, was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. It's face looked up and Wonder. He bark, "Hi! You must be Wonder! I'm Flare. Nice to meet you." He jumped out of the box. Wonder's eyes dazzled. There stood the most precious Christmas Doglefox, Wonder had ever seen. And that was the only one he had ever seen. 


	3. Chapter Three: I Dare Not

Neopets:  
The Story of The Wocky Wonder  
  
Chapter 3  
I Dare Not  
It was Jewel's turn. She tugged at the pink ribbon carefully. And then she slowly cut the paper off. She wiggled the box cover off. She gazed into the box. There in the corner of the box, was the most adorable, cute, cuddly thing she'd ever seen. With it's thumb it it's mouth, she picked it up and cuddled it within her arms. He stirred. He sat up and looked into Jewels sleek black eyes. She smiled. "You're the cutest Petpet, I have ever seen." she said. "What's your name?" It looked at her.  
"Well... um.... I guess.... um..... I'm Puppyblew..... but I.... um don't have.... um a name..... um." she shrieked with delight and cuddled him close.   
"Then I will call you Bleu." she said. He jumped up and down on her paw.   
"Yay! Yay! Bleu! Bleu!" He rejoiced. And there was the start of two, very deep friendships.  
* * *   
  
12:00 came and they were off. The Battle Dome was crowded as usual. They showed their passes and went to get seats in the Balthazzar and that one Novice's arena. The sat down on the right side of the arena and waited for their opponents to emerge. They sat in anxiousness. Their Petpets on their shoulders. The Hot dog man passed by again, and of course they had to get hotdogs.  
The doors flew open. The mean, gruff, faerie hunter emerged. His body resembled a lupe, but deformed and unclean. His eyes blazed with fire from hell and yet had an appearence of kindness as of the heavens. He stared at the other door waiting for his opponent to emerge.  
The door crept open. A Skeith stepped out with a rumble. He measured about half the size of Balthazzar, and was green. He bore a Skeith Sabre and Skeith Battle Helmet, and Claws. His wings were enveloped in metal and he bore an Amulet of the Light Faerie around his neck.  
Balthazzar's eyes blazed even darker, as he saw the Amulet. He was ready... the Gloomer, was ready to kill.  
The battle raged on. The Skeith, once in a while hitting Balthazzar blow after blow. Neither of them wore down. Balthazzar's rage grew fiercer and fiercer. The skeith took a hit to the head and his Helm shattered. There was a silence. Even the great Balthazzar stopped. He turned. He knew he had won. The Skeith fell flat on his face. "You were a good opponent" He called in his gruff voice. "I will leave you alone now" and no one heard anymore from him for a while.  
  
* * *   
(3 Weeks Later)  
Night came, Jewel was gazing out her window, Wonder walked in. "Hey." He said, "What's going on?"   
"Nothing" She called. "Just staring at the trees."   
"Hey Wonder!" Flare called, he had walked in and jumped on his back. Suddenly there was a rumble over by their garbage area. They ducked down. Flare cuddled up real tight under Wonder. He lay back. They heard big feet rumbling in the grass. None of them dared to look. Jewel wanted to shut the window. But there was a fear of being seen by whatever was out there. She felt a shadow come over her. Wonder sat up, cold with fear of what was staring at him. Flare took one look at him... then fainted. Wonder was in shock. The gruff voice said, "I challenge you. Wocky!" and he turned and left. Balthazzar.... had returned. 


	4. Chapter Four: Finalé Pt 1

Neopets:  
Story of the Wocky Wonder  
  
Chapter 4  
Finnalé  
Part 1  
Wonder sat up, he had fallen off the bed that was horizontal to the window, he looked around. Jewel was closing the window. She leaned against the wall and shivered. "Where's Flare!" Wonder searched all around. "Did he get 'em?!" Wonder jumped down with Jewel after. They ran into the kitchen. Wonder had to tell Jack all that had happened.  
To their comfort, Flare had huddled up with Bleu in his match box. They were sleeping. Wonder burst into tears. "Wonder! What's wrong?" Jack asked. He picked him up and nestled him in his arms.   
"It was awful......" he tried to say without crying. "Me and Jewel were in her room... sniff and we were... sniff looking out the window.... sniff then we heard a noise. sniff....." He stopped, he whiped his eyes and tried to compose himself. He did. "Balthazzar, challenged me to a fight in the battledome...... What am I going to do!!" he burst into tears again. Jewel lifted up her arms to Allan, with one of those pick me up faces. He did and they both cried.  
"Balthazzar!" Jack said, "Are you sure?" both neopets nodded fiercely. ".....well......maybe we just won't fight him."  
"But if we don't!" Wonder started. "He will keep coming and..... NO! I am going to fight him!" he said firmly. "My family and friends depend on it." He jumped down. Jewel jumped off and hugged him. Then they went to their rooms and slept.  
  
* * *   
  
The next morning they woke up early and headed for the Battle Magic Shop. The spring flowers blossomed brightly and swayed back and forth in the wind as they passed. Wonder ran to the door of the Battle Magic Shop. When Jack got there they went in.  
The Shop, was filled with all different weapons. There was Blue Frost Cannon, Yellow, Red, Black, and there was a couple of Swords of Domar, and Snow balls of all different types. Wonder was shocked at all the Battle Magic there was around. Jack went to look at the very expensive stuff. The kind the will knock out a poor little level 1 Kiko, in one hit. Jack grabbed a couple of things, like a Black Frost Cannon, A Wand of the Light Faerie, a Evil Snowball, and a Sword of Domar. They paid for their stuff and left.  
Next they headed for the Defense Magic Shop. It was the same, full of interesting battle items. Jack bought: A Helmet of Darkness, Wocky Helmet, Wocky Full Armor, and then they left.  
  
* * *  
  
Wonder sighed. He gathered his equipment and they went Faerieland. They hoped to buy an elixer from the Water Faerie at the Healing Springs. They entered the large bubble that consumed the whole Healing Springs. There was a long line of Pets at the Water Faerie, waiting to be healed. They went in the shop the were standing next to. Jack opened the door and the two went in.   
At the counter stood a miniature Water Faerie. Wonder looked out the window. There was the other one. He looked back at the counter and rubbed his eyes. He sighed in confusion and went to the counter with Jack. Jack was already talking to the faerie. "Give me the most powerful elixer you've got!" he demanded. She nodded,   
"That'll be one Ultra Bumbleberry Elixé Plus, 7,000 neopoints please." Jack gave her the money. She looked at him strangely, "You must be in a Battle Dome fight with a big mean nasty neopet." Jack shook his head.   
"Faerie Hunter" was all he said. She gasped.  
"Balthazzar!!!" She shouted. Wonder nodded.  
"Yeah and I'm a novice too! How do you expect me to beat him" he asked Jack. Jack thought a moment.   
"You will." he said. The Faerie went into the back room. She returned with a glowing ball of.... of... Blue! Wonder gazed in amazement.   
"Here." she handed Jack the Orb, "Give it to him. It's my blessing. You will learn the ability, Heal. It will aid you in the Battle Dome." Jack dropped the orb on Wonder's head. To Wonder's surprise, it went through him. He was then consumed in its blue radiance. Wonder felt like he was in a raging river going over a waterfall. Then he sighed and it left him. He felt so courageous, and noble.   
"Well!" he shouted. "I feel great! Thank you!" he turned to Jack, "Let's go.." his happy smile turned into a sincere glare. The quietly left without a word. 


	5. Chapter 5: Finalé Pt 2

Neopets:  
Story of the Wocky Wonder  
  
Chapter 5  
Finnalé:  
Part 2  
The Battle Dome. He remembered going there everyday to come and watch the stars fight for pride. Now... He was to fight for the beginning of his pride. He was becoming a star. As took his first step into the dirt layered floor of the Arena, it began, The second, people were taking pictures, third.... well he tripped. So much for a good entrance, oh and there went his pride, waaaaay down the drain.   
He got up and brushed himself off. He sighed and advance further into the wide openness. He looked at the cheering audience on all sides of him. He lifted his right hand in the air and nodded in arrogance. The other doors flung open. Once again came hell's fury and heavens beauty all in one.   
He snapped his massave jaws. Step by step, he came, inch by inch, he grew more and more fiercer. Wonder shrank back, this was much different then watching from the stands. He wished he had a hotdog to hold real close. Or even Flare. Flare! That's it. He'd seen other people use Neopetpets before, He could use Flare. He turned around and looked up in the both that carried the User. "Flare!" he called. Jack winced. Flare jumped up and down,   
"Can I go Jack can I go!" Flare asked. Jack looked down. He didn't like what he was about to do. He nodded. Suddenly, a Light-Blue light shown around Flare. Flare looked around in wonder. Then he was teleported into the battle dome right by Wonder's side. They hugged tight, then prepared for the worst.  
  
"Let the Battle Begin!" The announcer called. Balthazzar snorted.   
"I see you came! Well prepare to lose!" Wonder puffed up trying to look fierce.  
"Not today buckoo!" The fight..... Begun.  
Wonder charged into battle, he quickly used his Black Frost Cannon which took Balthazzar totally off guard. He was stuck. Even him, one of the most largest creatures in all of neopia. He couldn't move. He opened his unfrozen and shot two black balls of Dark Fire. Wonder snickered, then pulled out the Helm of Darkness, which easily blocked the attack. Then without warning, he threw the Sword of Domar that he carried at Balthazzar's head. It pierced the skull sharply. He gave a deadly howl!   
He broke free! With rage from hell, he charged towards the unsuspecting Neopet. Flare jumped in the way. "WATER SHIELD" The battle cry summoned a large bubble that consumed both him and Wonder. Wonder looked at him. How could he know that. The Idea popped into his head. When ever a Faerie blesses a pet. That pet and, if he has one, his petpet are blessed with a new ability to aid in the battle dome.   
It was no use. Flare was flung aside, Balthazzar gave a shriek and it was done. Wonder couldn't move. What happened, he thought. Why can't I....uh......... The unsuspecting Neopet, lost. The mighty Balthazzar's claws dug into Wonder's chest. Tears poured from his eyes. Balthazzar tore his claws out viciously! Wonder..... fell motionless to the ground.  
"I wished there would've been something I could've done. I loved him so much. Why could I have let that happen. I was no use at all. Thrown aside like a ragdoll. Wonder. My friend..... I'll always remember you......."   
Author's Notes: Ok you can go ahead and laugh at me if you must. But I'm crying. I expected to because I would hate for that to happen to one of my best friends. I am thinking of a sequal but I cannot guarantee it. If you have any questions or if you would like to beat me up. here's my e-mail: wockywonder@hotmail.com  
...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sorry I had to get that out of my system. I want to thank karigan, Kotetsu109, Eien Aeolaro, and the anonymous Liger Zero, for being loyal reviewers to my fic. You guy are going to be the ones to beat me up am I right....  
  
Thank you all! WockyWonder444 


End file.
